SO LA TI DO
by Vinczu
Summary: [ AU with lot of music included/not song fic though, following the original story in modern life...kinda] Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are attending the same Academy, one with a really nice musical touch to it. What happens when the best violinist and the dumbest pianist wannabe meets? Adding some love, crushes and something sweet? You can bet it will be harder then it seems at first
1. Chapter 1

So-La-Ti-Do

Chapter 1

When she woke up, she hurriedly put her bag together not paying attention on the nightshade she had beside her bed. So she hit so hard with her pinkie, she literally cried out loud. Hissing and hopping around the room she stopped before her dressing table, ripping down a flyer from her school. Giggling around then spotting her bed hair, and her spirit broke just a little a bit. She grabbed the brush from the table and started to fight with her long pink hair.

- Sakura, sweetie! – Her mother called, while knocking on her door. – You are late.

- Just a minute! – She replied and jammed the flyer into her schoolbag. Just a last fast check in the mirror, her hair was now perfect, she wore her elementary school uniform, just the typical sailor uniform. She topped the look with a red ribbon which sit on her head like bunny ears. She winked at her reflection and ripped her door open.

He was all alone in his room, this shitty little hole, but he still called it home. His walls were plastered with flyers and old worn out posters of rock bands and rock stars. He scratched his head, the sun was already shining through the dusty windows and he just realized how late he was. He jumped out of his so called bed and run to the toilet, fast tooth brushing and face wash, he was almost out of the little apartment, when he realised he still wear his PJs so he ran back and put on his uniform, leaving the suffocating jacket behind he stormed out to the street. His stomach grumbling but he didn't pay attention to it, just run down the streets till the school was in his sight.

- Naruto! – a husky male voice called him, when the blond boy looked back an apple was already flying in his direction. – You look awful…

- Sorry Pops, I get no time for your bickering! – He grabbed the apple and bit down almost the half of it. – Thanks for the Breakfast! – He weaved, and stormed off. Leaving the old neighbour alone on the stairs.

Sitting on the bus was suffocating, if he could he would just go by feet, but then he had to get even more early just to get in school in time. All the girls on the bus were eyeing him, and giggling all around. Sasuke huffed in annoyance and put his earphones on, the seat next to him was occupied by his violin, actually his violin case. He wore his dark uniform jacket and a light coloured scarf hiding his mouth. The bus was so slow he was already pissed at himself for taking it after all. He grabbed his case and advanced to the door. The next station would come in 1minute and he was more than sure he would take it. The bus was full, still he didn't need to struggle at all, 80% of the passengers were his classmates and the girls for the main part. They just let him get to the door, and he waited, he knew more than half of the girls will also get off the ride with him but, he didn't care it was, really annoying after all. The bus already slowing down, and with a low sound the doors opened. He jumped the last step down and could already feel the warm spring air. As he predicted the bus was almost empty by the time stepped away from it and advanced to the school.

Sakura skipped every second step and almost ran for her bus stop, not like she couldn't make the way for school from here. She just liked the bus better, some on the bus to be more accurate. She giggled in herself causing some of the bypasses to look strange at her. She did not care because she was about to see her precious black knight, the cool and always so charming Sasuke Uchiha. Her hair flowed after her and she ran, as fast as her skirt let her. She could already see the bus stop so she started to hurry up, it was the day that she would ask Sasuke THE question. "Can I sit next to you?" she practiced inside "Sorry Sasuke-kun is this seat taken?" this was a really big taboo, but today Sakura Haruno will make it. Just as she was thinking about the best facial expression for the question she could already see the bus coming.

She tapped her hair to check if everything was in order, from the corner of her eye she could see the bus slowing down and then, a big mob getting off the bus. She squinted her eyes to see well. The first to take off was Sasuke, well that's for asking him, she thought. However! She darted to his direction, this may be even better. Walking with Sasuke-kun, even if half of the girls from her school intended to the same.

- Sasuke-ku…- she went to pale just the second she wanted to great him.

The school dumbest idiot Naruto just came into the picture when she took a step to great the Uchiha, and that slick eyed idiot of kid just happened to dart into her direction. He should have seen Sasuke, he totally had to see him, but seemingly this wasn't the case. He crashed into the boy holing his instrument, and not just that…They were actually ki…kissing. All brain cells in Sakura's head started to explode while the two started to bark at each other.

- NARUTO! – Sakura yelled and yanked him off of Sasuke, who was still barking up the boy, but before he could do anything the girl mob already at Naruto's case.

They kicked and punched him, Sakura was one of them. Her inner self wanted to kill Naruto for stealing Sasuke's "first" kiss (hopefully first). She punched him, and she was the one who remained for the longest time. She was the only one who was still at it when the school bell rang. She stood up tiding up her clothes, still darting daggers at the blond idiot mentally.

- Sakura-chan… - hugging his head Naruto squeaked – have mercy… - he whined.

The pinkette stopped the harassing, huffing from the force she actually used. Standing right above Naruto looking longing to the school, well not to the school exactly but, for her knight. Then looking down on the class clown and a deep sight escaped her lips. Turning on her heels she started to walk to the school she already had the best solution and the best answer for her lateness.

Naruto stood up and followed her, limping a bit and winking at the girl.

- So Sakura-chan how come?

- Hm? – Sakura just walked straight to the Academy.

- You live like 10 min from the school so, why were you at the bust stop? – he stopped just as the girl did.

When he looked better her face was blood red, even here forehead and earlobes were somewhat reddish. He couldn't dodge the elbow which landed in his stomach just to fall to back the ground.

Sakura stomped away, leaving the boy. She was already 10 mins late when she finally ripped the classroom door off. The first thing she realized was Naruto standing right beside her, making her wrinkle her nose even more. The second was that everyone was sitting in three people groups, she could see Ino showing her tongue at her, right behind from Sasuke. And that was the third thing she noticed he was the only one who was actually sitting alone.

- Well you guys finally showed up! – The teacher who had a scare on his face barked at them. – Maybe we should let you guys stand in the hallway, as punishment.

- It was not my fault. – Sakura started her master plan but before she could present it Iruka, the teacher stopped her.

- I don't need that Sakura this was your first time. – he sighed – but for Naruto.

The main character from that sentence was already trying to beetle his way to the end of the class room.

-C'on Iruka sensei! – his half joking voice made Iruka fringe.

- Don't say anything, the only thing remaining from my class – he cleared his throat – which both of you dismissed by the way.

Naruto lumped back next to Sakura the whole class snickering, and giggling. They both stood before Iruka waiting for the punishment.

- As you may know, there is a music contest running in the Academy right now, everyone can take part.

Sakura and Naruto nodded in unison.

- Well we had more participants than I expected, almost everyone from the class wanted to take part in it. – He got some paper from his table. – Sakura and Naruto you'll be a team an…

- WHY?! – Sakura cried out almost losing her balance from the shock.

- YESSS! – Naruto boxed into the air, and continued with a little victory dance.

- Will you let me finish, - the class and both of them went silent – this is a really serious contest so there'll be many rounds to it. Some of them are prepared for teams of three. – he exclaimed.

Sakura looked around first at Naruto then back to Iruka. – But there's only two of us…. – she whinced. While Naruto nodded like crazy.

- Which takes me back to the original subject. – He cleared his throat once more – You, Sakura are in Team 7 with Naruto and Sasuke.

Total silence, Sakura's eyes widened I glory and pure victory, while Naruto was defeated, he even fall to his bottom.

- YESS! – Sakura cried out loud, while jumping, in pure bliss.

Sasuke looked discouraged his hands linked just before his face, so no one could really tell what kind of facial expression he actually had.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura sit eagerly between a pissed and annoyed Sasuke and a goofy Naruto. She was more than excited about all the things that happened today. She stole glances at her knight who was just as silent and marble like, like ever. Sakura had to surpass the urge to giggle every now and then.

The three of them were already waiting for an hour, as Iruka told them an alumnus from A.N.B.U. was coming in aid for them. He was already so late Naruto started to think about pranks to make the guy look bad. Sakura's inner self just as amused as Naruto as he declared all the things he would do the poor guy, but of course because she didn't want to look bad before her love, she remained silent.

A.N.B.U. she spelled it many times in her head, most prestigious University in arts; what kind of person will he be. Arts National Breve University. She played with her hair while Naruto was ready to make a trap, putting a sponge in the crack of the sliding door, so when the alumnus comes it would hit him, right on the head.

Sasuke only huffed not even paying attention to the other two, he was already late from home, and his landlord will be all over his room again. Playing around with a dumb idiot and a clingy girl. He never thought this event will be held for teams, if he knew he would never apply. He is a lone wolf, he could have win it he wanted but with this two idiot.

Not to mention he never saw either of them with a music instrument, he stole a glance at his violin case which lay next to him. He sighed, whatever may be he would win this, Iruka actually said there are parts where they play individually, he will just use those opportunities to get the eyes of everyone.

At that exact moment the sliding door opened and the sponge hit the guy on the head. Sakura jumped up feigning to care, but from inner she was highfiveing Naruto for the prank. Sasuke just looked down on the guy who was now coughing a bit from the dust what collected in the sponge.

He was tall, almost white grey hair, one of his eyes scarred and a white mask before his mouth. He looked just really bad. He lazily took the sponge from his head and tossed it to laughing blonde.

- HAHAHA! That's what you get for being late! – Naruto pointed at him triumphant.

- Don't do that Naruto! – Sakura said sheepish – Are you alright Mister? – her sweetest voice was like honey.

Sasuke looked disgusted, this guy being a musician, from ANBU. What nowadays anyone can get in?

- Ah I hate you guys already…. – the guy sighed, while moving before the teachers table. – I knew I should have refused this thing again, but whatever by the looks of you guys, you wouldn't take a long part in this competition anyway. – he flipped a book open and started to read.

Sakura felt shocked, she wanted to be I the competition as long as possible; with Sasuke. She rushed to the table and stopped right before it.

- Sorry! Naruto is an idiot, please disregard him and take a real look at us! – she begged. – Sasuke-kun for one is really talented! – she pointed at him with a light blush.

The guy in question only looked sharply at the guy.

- I can play a bit guitar! – she continued – A..and I bet Naruto can do…something too? – she looked at the blonde who was still amused of his little prank not even noting what the alumnus said before.  
- So please give us a chance! – she finished with bowing her head.

- Whatever… - the grey haired guy stood up, standing before Sakura hinting her to sit down on her place. – My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm here to guide and help you with this little competition. – he sighed again – I swear if it wasn't Iruka to ask me I would have totally said no. Tell something about yourselves! – he pointed at them, still holding the book he was reading before.

- Then me first! – Naruto shouted – I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I want to be number one! I'll be the greatest musician in our land and even beyond that! Ah, and I play the piano by the way! – he laughed shyly.

Piano, really, Sakura looked down at Naruto, she never imagined him with a music instrument, she was sure he just applied for the contest because he wanted to show off, but look at that he can actually do something. Meaning they may stay this way for a while! She made a little victory dance in her mind.

- I heard you are an orphan who lives by himself, in his late parents apartment – Kakashi looked at him questioningly – how can you afford a piano?

- Oh! I don't have one! – the blonde grinned.

-WHAT!? – Sakura shouted, while hitting his head, causing him to hit the table before him. – Than how could you say that you can play it IDIOT! – she was depressed now, that good for nothing Naruto deceived her for a moment.

- But I can really play it… - his eyes filled with tears from the pain she caused him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two of them, and examined Kakashi some more.

- Okay, let's continue with you girl, tell me about what you love, hate what are your dreams. – leaning to the table he was already ready for the girly answer for the first two question.

- My name is Haruno Sakura! What I love is – she blushed madly while looking at Sasuke, giggles escaped her lips, then her face darkened – and what I hate is, Naruto. – she rolled her eyes, so did Kakashi.

- As for my dreams, I want to win this – she showed the contest pamphlet to Kakashi – with everyone. I can play a bit guitar, I not really good but I at least really have the instrument. – she threw mean glances at Naruto.

- Good, good, then the next is… - Kakashi looked up to Sasuke who was avoiding eye contact till now. – If you would introduce yourself, that would be nice. – the alumnus felt the heavy glance at himself now.

- Sasuke Uchiha. I don't love anything, I greatly hate everything. – he looked as serious as always. – I don't have dreams, dreams are for the weak, I have an ambition however.

Naruto and Sakura looked at him patiently. He continued.

- I want to make a man in the music industry to bow his head before me, while listening to my play. – he huffed.

- So lame – Naruto exclaimed silently.

- Hn. – Sasuke just looked away again.

Kakashi scraped his head, and looked all over the kids again. One with big ambition, one with a ridiculous dream and one with nothing but pink fog in her head. He sighed but, actually felt like this could work better then he first anticipated.

When Iruka called him, to tell him the competition they met long years ago was again an option in the Academy, he was sceptic. He never actually had any pupils or anything like that, he was never a mentor before either. Not even accepting freshmen at ANBU he never felt like someone could actually follow him and his ideals. Maybe this kids.

Mentioning the kids, the girl and blonde was again arguing on something trivial while the Uchiha prodigy was just looking out the window. Making a man bow to him, it must have been really bad living in the shadows of the great and popular Itachi Uchiha. He walked to the chalk board and started to write on it. This made the arguing pair to slowly silent.

- So, because I don't really like you guys I'll make some bonding tomorrow. – he slapped the chalk dust from his hands. – For tomorrow you should get me a song that you like right now. Your favourite, –he looked up to the Uchiha kid. – and no classical music Sasuke, I want some nice pop and rock songs.

Sakura's eyes widened, this is good. She liked a song right now which was really catchy and she happened to listen to it almost every day now for a while. But, no classical? She was really eager to see/hear what kind of modern music Sasuke-kun liked. The Kakashi guy told them then where they should meet. Tomorrow will be Saturday so he told them to come the park where many hold picnic and such at weekends. He extra told Sakura and Sasuke to get the instruments too, and the songs on CD something that they can provide.

Sakura was really overjoyed whit her choice it was nice girly and she really loved it right now. She woke up really early, and take extra-long time in the bath. She washed her hair and styled it to perfection, Sasuke-kun liked long hair so she let grow out, it was already so long it reached her scapula. One of Kakashi's condition was to wear school uniform so she put it on, plus because it was kind of windy topped the look with a light green scarf, and of course the red ribbon. She looked at her reflection amazed, she felt really good, only her forehead made her a bit worried. It was a really bully factor back in kindergarten and now she had a bit of complex over it.

Sakura got her guitar and put it over her shoulders, just like a backpack, she put on her spring boots and stormed out the house. The second condition of Kakashi was to be there at 7AM, exactly 7AM. She left the house at 6:20 so she still had plenty time to get to the Park. While walking she thought out all kinds of scenarios, of she should great Sasuke-kun when she meets him. There were plenty delusions of him saving her while tripping over something. She giggled to herself then someone grabbed her shoulders.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto huffed, he must have been running till now – so glad I could catch you!

Sakura grimaced a bit, but let him be.

- Good Morning! – Naruto happily walked next to her.

- Morning…. – she tried to smile, but this guy was just too annoying first thing in the morning.

They walked next to each other, while Naruto speak without taking a breath. Blabbering about anything that came to his mind, like the song he choose being awesome and funny too! Sakura rolled her eyes, she could already imagine what kind of childish rock song the idiot could have chosen. They could already see the outskirt of the Park, and Sakura spotted, what every other girl spotted too. Sasuke stood there leaning next the fence holding his violin in on hand and a book in the other. Sakura made a fast check over her outer appearance and fastened her steps.

- Say Sakura-chan? – Naruto followed her – Do you like music so much, I never thought you would try to take part in a music competition.

- I like it, - Sakura already had a check point so she didn't really take notice of what she is saying. – but you know I like other things more, music is just a thing to get closer to them.

When she said that, Naruto stopped for a moment, the get after the girls right away – But I thought you liked, loved music as much as me. Sakura rolled her eyes, she started to get pissed at Naruto.

- I thought we could become teammates or something, or make a band an….

- Shut up Naruto! You are so annoying first thing in the morning! – She shouted still walking at super speed to where Sasuke was. It was only 5-6 meters away from the spot.

- But Sakura-cha…- Naruto tried to speak again.

- Really because you don't have a family, you are a like a little kid, telling the adults "Look at me, Look at me! I can play something!" she gestured heavily and stopped just before Sasuke, who was already listening the bickering for a while. – You are really annoying Naruto, right Sasuke-kun?! – she looked at him triumphant.

- You are the annoying one. – Sasuke said and leave the two of them behind.

Sakura stood there shocked, while Naruto shouted after Sasuke who was already gone.

She could feel her knees shake in the shock, Sasuke told her she is annoying. She fought the tears which were about to break out. Naruto walked next to her, making a really awkward smile putting his hands o her shoulders.

- Sakura-chan…he is a bastard, don't let him… - but he stopped because Sakura slapped his hands from her shoulder.

That was the exact moment she re-winded everything and could hear herself saying the things she said to Naruto just a minute before. She felt her face becoming red by the shame, what did Naruto exactly do to her to say this kind of things? She was just too mean, and annoying.

- Naruto I'm…

- Look! – Naruto grimaced before showing her funny face all around her. – Auch!

Sakura hit his head – Stop I'm trying to apologise here! – She shouted while grabbing his earlobe.

- Hehe – Naruto laughed shyly – That's the Sakura we know! – he escaped her grip and run for it.

Sakura was the last to stand by the fence looking at the direction of both boys. She sighed and promised herself she will be kinder to Naruto.

Well that decision lasted till 10AM cause then she hit him again for playing with the pigeons on the park, scaring them away. She could feel her stomach grumble and actually hear Naruto's. the third condition of Kakashi was to not eat anything before coming to the Park, and the fourth to wait for no matter what. Well Sakura could have guessed this would happen, taken the guy was late yesterday too, but to be three hours late.

She stole glances at Sasuke who didn't seem to be in bad condition he looked as perfect as ever, he didn't say anything expect 'Hn' 'Idiot' 'I don't care' she counted every word he said, and none of them was intended to her. She lost her spirit, and looked before her playing with a pebble on the ground, while Naruto continued to make scenes of how very hungry he was.

- Ah there he comes! – Naruto shouted pointing to the big gate.

Sakura looked up, and he was right, Kakashi came jogging their way with a pic-nic basket and a big black bag at his bag, Sakura could already guess what that was. He stopped before them.

- You are LATE! – Sakura said with Naruto in unison, with Naruto's grumbling stomach as background.

- Sorry, Sorry I was, you know, well there was an old lady who… - and he told them a fairy tale like story of how he helped an old lady carry her groceries.

Sakura looked at him in disbelief and could see Sasuke rolling his eyes.

- You are lying… - Naruto looked at him in just as much disbelief as the girl.

- Well whatever, did you make everything I asked? – he put the basket down to the grass and put out a blanked to sit on.

The kids nodded and sit on the blanked next to the masked guy. He got a cd player from his bag and little speakers, placed it before them and asked for the songs they get for today. He take it from Sasuke first, put it into the player and push play. Sakura was waiting all night long for this song, and her eyes widened when she realized which song it was.

It was the song Demons from Imagine Dragons, really popular right now, she could see Naruto's dumbfound face, and Kakashi's eyebrows run up high.

- Well this is really honest Sasuke. – Kakashi said while the song went on.

- Not really, this was the first song that I heard yesterday on the bus. – Naruto looked at him in disbelief. – I don't like popular music, nor rock. I enjoy to play the classic li…

- Stop right there, that's enough. – Kakashi hold his hand out. – What do you think Sakura, Naruto.

- It has a kind of hard feeling, - Naruto said – hard to understand – he squinted his eyes – maybe a bit dark.

- Of course it's difficult for you, the song is about an inner fight, inner demons, that's where the title came from. – She felt proud, but couldn't understand why would Sasuke chose this kind of songs. There were plenty which suited him better, well he said he just chose it on a whim, however she liked the song so she didn't mind it much.

The song ended and Kakashi gave the disc back to Sasuke. Then he hold his hand before Naruto, who got out the disc from his backpack and handed it over. Just as Sakura thought before an old rock song, fanny/vulgar lyrics started to play from the little speakers, she rolled her eyes. Naruto jump and imitated a guitar while the song went on.

But Sakura must admit it, that this song Bowling For Soup - Punk Rock 101 suited him, even though the lyrics wasn't such a big thing then before. It was really catchy she could fell her finger to tap on her legs as the song went on. When it ended Naruto landed on his bottom, and huffed from all the air guitar he just made.

- Naruto, I knew you would show me a song like this. – he smiled, at least Sakura thought so because of the mask it was a big question mark. – So what do you think?

- It was like him, easy. – Sasuke said – Ad dumb. – he finished, Naruto almost jumped at him but Kakashi hold him back.

- It really was like him, - Sakura smiled – but I must admit it was catchy – she blushed a little, she wanted to see what Sasuke thought of her opinion.

- Good then only you are left – Kakashi, take her CD and put it into the player.

Sakura felt her heart thump faster and lauder, her song wasn't like the other two it was really silly, now that she thought more about. She wanted to slap herself for choosing this but it was already too late the song started to play. She looked around, Kakashi seem like he expected something like this, while Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, then started to hum the song. And Sasuke?

Sasuke, just looked before himself blankly, no emotion nothing on his face. Sakura felt disheartened but then started to hum the song herself. Her choice was Buridane – Badaboum, a French song she heard on TV, maybe in a commercial, she couldn't remember but she really liked it. Every Badaboum she could hear her heart skip a beat. When the song ended she looked around waiting for the opinions.

-So Naruto? – Kakashi asked the blond.

- It was nice, it was difficult but still it felt really easy-going. – he said while looking at Sakura.

- It was difficult because it's in French… - Sakura sighed, bit smiled a bit, she really liked this song now. She was eager to know Sasukes's opinion.

- So Sasuke? – everyone turned to his direction.

He shrugged – It was girly, not bad not good, just normal. – he said.

Normal, Sakura like the sound of it, it was better than annoying, right?

Kakashi clapped his hands – Today's test is decided then! – All three looked at him. – You'll play this songs for the people here. – He must have grinned, his voice sounded like he was.

- WHAT!? – Naruto and Sakura jump up in shock.

- Hn. – Sasuke nodded.


End file.
